General Tarantula
Tarantula is a minor character in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWing.http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Congela_the_IceWing Tarantula is a female SandWing general, serving under Burn. She used to be friends with Corona, Dust, and Djinn when they all lived together in the Scorpion Den as thieves. Appearance Tarantula is a dark sandy colour with mainly ruddy scales, wings, and crest. Her crest "curls like an owl catching its prey." Her wings and ruddy scales are also covered in orange spots. She has black eyes and tongue characteristic of a SandWing. She also sports a few scars and wears a pair of onyx and gold earrings, in which the onyx is shaped like a SandWing's tail barb. Biography Pre-Series Tarantula, Dust, Djinn, and Corona all lived together in the Scorpion Den as orphans and thieves, needing to resort to stealing to survive. During this time, Tarantula treated Corona horribly and was very possessive of her, especially after Djinn was killed by a Dragonbite Viper. One day, Corona was caught by an Outclaw, and Frigga, an IceWing, stepped in and paid the officer to let her go. After her, her SkyWing, Glow, and her MudWing, Willow, converse with Corona, she offers her a new life. When Corona told Tarantula, she was furious, making her feel like she was abandoning them. Dust, however, was supportive of her and just wanted her to be happy. Corona left early next morning, and Tarantula never saw her after that. A Destiny Found Corona mentions several times how awful Tarantula has treated her and made her feel when she lived in the Scorpion Den with her (even to the point of inflicting self-harm via razor). Tarantula then appears in the epilogue being filled in by Burn of what's happened in the Sky Kingdom and conversing with her, talking about her mother, her sisters, and her role as the Kingdom of Sand's potential ruler. Burn promotes Tarantula to general and gives her the task of seeing to the dragonets of destiny's destruction. During the epilogue, Burn also mentions the White Capes and Corona, which pleases Tarantula. She falls asleep, obsessing over Corona and planning to find her and never letting her go once she does. Wings of Fire: An Ocean ReturnComing soon... Personality Tarantula seems to be very violent and obsessive, fawning over Burn and wanting total control and agency over Corona. She has no qualms of doing whatever it takes to please Burn and get what she wants. However, she does seem to genuinely care about Burn and helping her rule the Kingdom of Sand. She was also incredibly abusive and manipulative when she was young, especially to Corona. Relationships Corona Tarantula seems to be obsessed with Corona, to the point of never wanting to allow Corona to leave once she finds her again. She wants to have control over Corona and regularly abused and manipulated Corona when they were dragonets. She was extremely angry when Corona wanted to leave and go with the White Capes, making her feel guilty for "abandoning" them. Corona left anyways and continued to have psychological issues as a result of the damage Tarantula caused, which includes depression and self-harm. However, thanks to Glow and the others, her damage is slowly unraveling and she's slowly moving on from what happened. Dust Tarantula was friends with Dust as well. They argued a lot, particularly when she was treating Corona badly and Dust objected to it and called her out on it. He was the one who supported Corona's decision to leave with the White Capes out of just wanting her to be happy and have a better life, rather than make her feel guilty for it like Tarantula was doing. It seems that Tarantula no longer has contact with Dust after joining Burn's army. Djinn Djinn was the youngest of their group. Tarantula acted like a big sister to her, but after she died, she blamed Corona and started to treat her terribly after that, constantly abusing, manipulating, and gaslighting her for the remainder of her life in the Scorpion Den. Burn Tarantula genuinely cares for Burn. She sees her as a maternal figure and the rightful queen of the Kingdom of Sand. Burn seems to have a mutual feeling, as she isn't interested in having dragonets or a mate, and decided that Tarantula would be her heir after her. Burn sees her as her most loyal and trustworthy soldier, and has become close to her, sharing her fears and insecurities about her family and relationships that she never would with anyone else. Smolder Tarantula doesn't share the same distaste for Smolder that Burn does, and actually seems to like him. According to Tarantula, he was calm and agreeable and made good company. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)